The Storm and What Came After It
by Sly Silver
Summary: James wasn't always a part of Shepard's crew. He started like every other soldier. He and a group of soldiers get stationed on Fehl Prime, meeting Steve Cortez, and a routine patrol team turns into a group of lifelong friends. Starts four years prior to Mass Effect, mostly following James and Steve, with lots of OCs and eventually going through the games. Eventual Slash, M/M.
1. Fehl Prime

A/N: This is for Logan, who is having a shitty week it seems, and since he's one of the few people not way too busy for me now, I decided I'd do something nice for him. ^^ I hope you're feeling better!

As for everyone else, this is James and Steve's story pre-Mass Effect 1. So, expect a lot of slash, OC's and a few of my friends characterized in-universe. So, thank you to Lati, Dante, Tobi and Logan for allowing me to ahem, 'borrow' your personalities and such for this. And mostly to Dante and Logan, your physical characteristics too. :) This starts four years before Mass Effect 1, and I have no idea how far I'll go... likely to the end, because I'm insane.

Fehl Prime

James looked over the shuttle. He sat with seven other soliders, headed to a fairly new colony as guards. Nothing too exciting, but the team was mostly rookies and screw-ups. James was the former. He looked around, taking an inventory of the soldiers around him. To his right was Private Katie Jones, a newbie on her first real mission. She had long blond hair that she was playing with nervously. James wasn't too impressed with her. To his left was Lt. Tobias Simmons, with flaming red hair and his arms crossed over his chest. He was a screw-up. Next to him sat Private Carlos Lewis, also a rookie, but looked much more promising than Jones. He was built like a tank, but, once again, James wasn't impressed. Across from him, sat Corporal Logan Valkyrie. He was small framed, and James wasn't sure that he was even eighteen, with his sparkling green eyes and boyish features. However, he'd heard a lot about Valkyrie, mostly that underestimating him meant death. Painful death. Next to him was Operations Chief Anna Clem. She was called Shadow, due to the fact that she was very quiet and had an almost assassin-like reputation in battle. Beside her was a soldier who had silver eyes and dark hair. His name was Dante Lee, and he had shoulders that rivaled James'. He was a biotic with a reputation of being a flirt. Next to him was the woman in charge, a strong looking woman with firey hair and a large scar across her face. Lt. Commander Jill Morgan, an N7 operative who had lost her entire squad only weeks ago.

"Ma'am, we're about to touch down planetside. If you meet with Service Chief Steve Cortez, he'll show you the barracks," The pilot said.

"Thank you. You heard the man. Keep on me and don't forget your things." She stood and went to the door. It opened, and she stepped out, the rest of the squad behind her. James picked up his bag and followed Valkyrie out. Jill approached the only man in Alliance uniform she could see.

"Are you Service Chief Cortez?"

"Yes ma'am. You are?" He asked as he stopped his work on a generator.

"Lt. Commander Jill Morgan. This is my squad. They're mostly rookies and rule breakers, but they'll do fine out here."

"All right. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the barracks." The group followed Cortez, where two new-looking buildings stood.

"The ladies are on the left, the gentlemen on the right. We expect the colony to get larger and need more Alliance... but you're a good start."

"So you sleep here? Alone?" Lt. Simmons asked.

"No. I live with my husband in the main colony. I'm technically off-duty. But I'm still Alliance. My job is to fix generators and keep the colony running. Patrols are your job."

"All right, everyone get settled, Private Jones, Lt. Simmons, join me out here for first patrol in twenty. The rest of you can relax." The group split, and James set his bag on a bunk. James set his bag on a bed, Valkyrie taking the one next to him, and Lee across from them.

"So, Lee, I hear you've broken regs a lot," Valkyrie said.

"Five times. If you want to get real technical it should be at least twice that, but I've only been caught five times. I like guys in uniform."

"And why not?"

"Ah... so you too then?" Lee asked.

"Yep."

"Hate to break your heart already kid, but you're too young for me," he teased.

"Not interested anyway. So, what about you... Vega?" James looked up.

"Odd man out I guess. I like chicks."

"Well. That's a shame. What kind of combat training have you got?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm a biotic. Got the old L2 configuration, and get some fucking nasty nosebleeds. I'm also a sniper," Lee replied.

"Vega?"

"Basic close range arms. Shotguns, assault rifles. Heavy armor."

"Nice. Biotics and close range arms. Shotguns, pistols."

"Really? Aren't you a little... small for the front lines?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Woah! I'm not trying to insult you!" James defended.

"I hope not. I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"Kick my ass? Yeah right!" Valkyrie's eyes narrowed, and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Yeah. Really. Bigger they are, the harder they fall... Vega."

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-two."

"All right then, how 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?" James said. Valkyrie smiled.

"You're on." He stood and Lee laughed.

"Sit down boys, before you hurt yourselves."

"I can handle myself Lee."

"All right. Don't hurt yourselves." Valkyrie took a steady fighting stance.

"No going easy on me now, Vega," Valkyrie said with a dark tone in his voice. James got ready.

"Your move."

"Your mistake!" Vaklyrie threw a right hook, James ducked at jabbed at his stomach. He didn't make contact. Valkyrie rolled out of the way. He dropped to the floor and slid his leg under James' feet. James stumbled and threw a punch at him. Valkyrie blocked. He landed a punch to James' chest and jumped back as he retaliated. James rushed forward reaching for Valkyrie's shoulders. Valkyrie side stepped him, and kicked James in the back. The grizzly bear sized man landed flat on his face. Lee burst into a fight of laughter, as the much smaller framed Valkyrie stood over James, who'd rolled onto his back.

"I rather like the sight of you on your back Vega. It works for you."

"...how the hell?" James was stunned. He looked over Valkyrie and couldn't believe how he'd lost to such a small soldier.

"I told you, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Here," Valkyrie held his hand out to James. He took it and stood.

"You're not too bad... Lightning."

"Lightning?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a thing I do. Nicknames."

"So, why am I suddenly 'Lightning'?"

"You're quick... and strike hard." Valkyrie smiled.

"Uh-huh. If you're calling me Lightning, I'll call you Thunder." James laughed.

"Works for me."

"And both of you had better call me Lt. Lee. I'm way older than you two fools." James and Valkyrie laughed.

"Let's go see if they have any food in this place. I'm starving," Valkyrie said. The boys went toward a central building, which included a mess hall and a training room. James and Valkyrie sat down with Shadow.

"Hello boys. Hungry?" she asked. Shadow was making lunch.

"Yeah, let me help," Valkyrie said joining her in the kitchen.

"Can you cook?"

"I can do basics at least."

"Good. Chop those potatoes." Valkyrie nodded and joined Shadow, while James sat down, and waited.

"Well, at least the people I'm with are interesting," he mumbled to himself. Maybe patrols weren't the most interesting, but at least there's a possibility of fun.

* * *

A/N: I would just like everyone to know, during the writing of this, I had to kill a MONSTER fly... My fear of insects is getting unreasonable. Anyway, this was way to much fun to write. Especially Valkyrie. Thanks for letting me make you a badass Logan! It's way too much fun. XD I'd say the same to Dante, but I've done it before. I think my dear Lati will get some more interesting stuff in the next chapter... Anyway, hope your week is better Logan... and that you don't think I characterized you in a totally weird way... oh, and if your eyes aren't green, correct me! ^^


	2. Anomoly

A/N: All right, I'm done with hell, and have my peace. This is for Logan, who has kindly reminded me to post this. :) He also told me that his eyes are... unique. I'm calling them green sweetheart. XD Hope I don't offend. And I'm not fixing Valkyrie... but... altering him. Is that acceptable? Excuse me if I'm excessively making fun of you Logan. It's too easy and fun. :P

Anomoly

Morgan stared out at the horizon, fully armored. Midday. Hotter than anywhere she could remember on Earth. It was a normal day, but something felt wrong. She'd been there for weeks with her team, and for the most part it was business as usual, but today, something was looming.

"Commander..." She looked up. Valkyrie stood over her.

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"Patrol's quiet. Third is off."

"Good." They looked out toward the horizon and Moran saw something she couldn't believe. A streak of red and smoke soared across the sky, landing in a nearby field.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go now and see if Shadow has anything, hurry!" Morgan said standing.

"Yes ma'am!" Valkyrie rushed down the hill into the base. Shadow and Lee looked over a monitor, Lee shouting at Jones.

"Commander saw something. What have you got?"

"Something. This tech is old, so I'm not certain. Whatever it is, it's two clicks south-east of here." Morgan came in.

"What have you got?"

"An anomoly... an oddity.. something-"

"Out of place. I know. I graduated from high school, Lee," Morgan said looking over Shadow's monitor.

"My apologies ma'am. At any rate, it could be anything with this old tech."

"Wonderful. Lee, Valkyrie, retrieve Vega and go find out what it is. Shadow, stick to these monitors. Jones, find Simmons and Lewis and gon on a normal patrol. Everyone got it?" Morgan asked.

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused. Lee elbowed Valkyrie in the ribs as they walked toward the armory.

"So... when you gonna make a move on Jimmy Vega?" Valkyrie blushed.

"I can't... have you seen him? He's gorgeous!"

"So? You're gorgeous too." Valkyrie brushed off the compliment.

"Why don't you go for him?" Lee sighed.

"I've already had my heart stolen. And he's actually my age."

"You've never mentioned you had a boyfriend, Lee," Valkyrie said turning to face him.

"I don't. I love him, but he's straight."

"Has he tried?" Lee laughed.

"No. He's not the adventureous type."

"What's his name?"

"Kaidan Alenko. He's a biotic, a L2 like me. Gorgeous. Dark hair, dreamy brown eyes, voice soft as velvet. Pretty much perfection." Valkyrie smiled.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were seventeen. Met him at BAaT. We were two fucked up kids, now we're both Alliance. As I said, I fell in love with him. We still talk."

"Awww!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell anyone. I don't need my badass reputation ruined just 'cause I love a guy."

"I won't tell anyone." They found Vega cleaning rifles in the armory.

"What's up?"

"Morgan is sending us out to check something out. Let's move before she gets angry," Lee said.

"All right, let's go," Vega replied as he grabbed his favorite shotgun. Valkyrie picked up his, a heavily modded Katana with a green stripe running down the barrel. They headed out, Lee tracking the anomoly on his omni-tool. Valkyrie had his shotgun firmly in his right hand, following Lee, Vega walking drag. They followed Lee down the hills, tracking whatever had landed.

"I sure wish we had a Mako."

"It gets me out in the fresh air and moving without one. It's nice," Valkyrie said.

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

"He's Lightning!"

"Oh, you know something about thunder and lightning?"

"Do I want to?" Valkyrie asked.

"No, but you're gonna hear it anyway. You know thunder comes _after _lightning," Lee said leaning toward Valkyrie. He blushed and looked away from Vega.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Valkyrie covered Lee's mouth before he could explain it. Vega looked at the two suspiciously, but continued forward.

"Right... here. Well, look at this." It was only about two meters wide, and three tall, made of metal. Lee went toward it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing good. I'll need to look over it more... but... it's not human make." He knelt next to it, scanning the control pannel with his omni-tool.

"So?" Vega asked.

"Language is a Batarian dialect. Can't find a proper translation. If I were to give my best guess, it's some form of exploration module. But I'd rather not rely on my guesses and send it to the brass. Let some eggheads in a lab figure it out."

"So... what is it?" Vega asked again.

"It's a device sent to investigate planets. I don't know much else, other than that it's Batarian make."

"All right, so what do we do with it?"

"Good question," Lee pulled open his right hand omni-tool and hit the link to base camp, "hey, Commander, are you there?"

"Yes, what have you got Lee?"

"Some sort of exploration module, Batarian make. Dialect isn't translating for me."

"All right. Come on back. I'll have the Alliance come out and retireve it. Until then, warn the colonists away. You boys can relax. You've got night shift patrols."

"We're on our way back."

"How'd we get so lucky to get night shift?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think we're Commander Morgan's favorites."

"Maybe you boys think so, I'm almost thirty years old. I need my sleep. You two are kids, you're okay staying up all night," Lee sighed, "I'm going to go see what Shadow has." Vega and Valkyrie returned to the barracks and sat down on their beds. Vega started to dismantle his armor, but stopped as he saw Valkyrie. He pulled off his shoulder pads, dropping them into the storage locker under his bed. Next, he slid off his gauntlets, and pried off the bracers, tossing them into the locker. Vega couldn't look away as he released the latches on his chestplate, dropping it into the locker. As he kicked off his boots, he became aware that Vega was watching him.

_"No... he can't be looking at me..." _He pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it aside. Now he was sure, Vega was staring. He blushed and looked down.

"Um... you're... staring... at me." Vega looked up.

"What?"

"You were staring."

"Sorry... I just didn't expect you to look... well, like that," Vega replied. Valkyrie stood.

"Like what?" Lee asked as he came into the room, still fully armored.

"Hello honey! ...wait a minute... I have a... thought. Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"Uh-huh. Where?" Lee asked. Valkyrie laughed.

"California."

"I knew it! And I get why Vega is shocked," Lee said.

"What?"

"Come on honey! You're a Californian wet dream with your sexy dark hair, slight tan, lithe wirey figure, pretty green eyes..."

"Actually, they're gold around the edges and hazel in the center."

"...they're green darling." Valkyrie sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to go take a shower..." He hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, Vega still confused.

"What... what just happened here?"

"Something a muscley straight boy will never understand. Trust me, I've lived it for eleven years."

"What? Wait... he... he likes me?" Lee pulled off his boots and sat down.

"He only blushes every time you call him Lightning. Sits next to you at every meal... stares shamelessly at that sexy ass when you turn around."

"He... he does what?"

"As I said, nothing a straight boy will ever understand. He has a cute little crush on you."

"He's attracted to men. You are a man. And you're nice to him. Most of us here are screw ups, so there's a good chance he's got some baggage."

"But I'm not... I'm not attracted to men."

"Have you ever tried?" Lee asked. Vega stopped.

"No, I guess I haven't... so..."

"Don't break his heart by trying something new on him all right? If you do, I'll throw you across the room with my mind." Vega laughed.

"I won't... so how do I...?"

"It's not that different from women. He's a little shy... so don't totally jump in. You'll scare him."

"Jesus that's hard!"

"Just be yourself. Let him make the first move," Lee said.

"But I've told him I'm straight."

"Hmm... Ah! Use his first name. See how he reacts. Talk to him. It'll work out."

"All right... but regs..."

"Well... you're the same rank. Doesn't harm chain of command," Lee said with a smirk.

"Right. So... don't scare him, don't break his heart or..."

"I'll beat the hell out of you with my mind."

"No pressure."

From the other side of the bathroom door, Valkyrie smiled. He turned on the shower and made a mental note to thank Lee.

Valkyrie heard the door open and almost panicked as he turned to see who it was.

"Don't worry, it's just me. Vega went to see what Shadow is making for dinner."

"Well... thanks."

"No problem."

"But... don't do me any more favors. You're not my friend, you're not my brother... I can take care of myself."

"So defensive. Do I detect an older boy who's screwed you over in the past?"

"No. I just don't need you butting into my personal life. Just leave it alone Lee." He grabbed Valkyrie's shoulder.

"Logan. Listen to me. I get the defensive shit, I've done it, but you need friends. Out here, you have to trust your team. And I want to give you a chance with Vega. He's claiming he's straight and you're this little shy pretty-boy, someone had to give you or him a push. So I did."

"I don't need it."

"You did! Now shut up, get dressed, and go see Vega."

"I... I'm sorry Lee."

"You're fine kid. Just shut up and go be happy all right?" Lee replied. Valkyrie nodded and he got dressed.

"I will." He went out to the mess hall where Vega and Shadow were making dinner.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah. How about you help me with these pots... Logan?" Vega asked. Valkyrie smiled.

_"All right... maybe Lee had a point." _

"Of course James."

* * *

A/N: This is fun. :) Working to sell a house sucks. But with all the physical labor, my abs have reappeared, so that's nice. At any rate, I hope to update this soon. And thanks to Shawn and Adam who gave me the discription of Valkyrie. 'Californian wet dream'. I couldn't have come up with that on my own if I tried. Logan, you offically have two fanboys. Or at least Valkyrie does. XD


	3. Thunder and Lightning

A/N: Since I am up at nine in the morning, I decided I'd write. I have nothing better to do, and everyone I want to talk to is asleep. :P Logan Valkyrie has kinda taken over, and I'm content to just let him. Dante was always a side character, and Shadow was going to be more interesting, but to be honest, Valkyrie and Vega is too much fun. I'd rather focus on that and let everything else be side-stuff. :)

Thunder and Lightning

Valkyrie let out a heavy sigh. He was laying on the floor of the armory, Vega trying really hard not to look at his abs that were visible due to the way his shirt was sitting.

"I'm booooored!" Vega laughed.

"You could help me clean rifles."

"I'm not that bored." Valkyrie sat up, pulling his shirt down.

"Suit yourself Lightning." He sighed again and rolled onto his stomach, his hands on his chin.

"I'm still bored."

"You're always bored Valkyrie," Shadow said as she pulled her hair into a bun.

"Only when there's nothing to do."

"You would complain that Morgan gave you two a day off. I'm sure two, attractive, strong boys like you can come up with something to do." Valkyrie blushed.

"Don't even go there!"

"I think I touched a nerve!" Valkyrie started to turn even redder.

"Shut up!"

"Awww. Is Valkyrie a virgin? How cute!"

"Shadow! Stop picking on the poor kid and get back to work," Lee said.

"Of course, Lt. Lee." Shadow left, Lee shaking his head. Valkyrie gave a nod to him as he left.

"So... was she right?" Vega asked. Valkyrie looked up.

"What?"

"Shadow. Was she right?" Valkyrie blushed and looked away from Vega, messing with his hair.

"About me being a virgin. Yeah. She was right."

"Don't tell anyone, but I am too." Valkyrie smiled.

"Anyway... You're bored?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go kill some Varren?" Vega asked.

"Fuck yes!" Vega grabbed Valkyrie's favorite shotgun and tossed it to him. Both men got into their armor. Valkyrie grabbed Vega's shoulders.

"Let's go!"

"All right, all right! For such a small guy you sure are pushy."

"I'm not small. You're huge."

"Same difference!" Vega laughed as he followed Valkyrie to the tunnels. They dropped down into the tunnels, Valkyrie splashing water on his boots. He looked around, and caught James' shoulder.

"There." He nodded. They moved silently headed toward the nest. Vega stumbled over a rock, Valkyrie biting the inside of his lip to not laugh.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied standing up. Valkyrie saw four Varren.

"There."

"I see 'em."

"I'm going in."

"You can't-"

"I can." Valkyrie rushed in, throwing one of them aside with a flick of his hand. He shot another, Vega rushing in behind him. He turned.

"Behind you!" Vega turned, as three Varren ran toward him. He caught one and snapped its neck. Valkyrie smiled, and a Varren knocked him down. He stopped the Varren, holding it with all his strength. With one hand he reached for his shotgun.

"LOGAN!" Vega tried to get away, but was caught under a Varren. Valkyrie didn't panic. He caught the Varren's neck in his knees, and twisted, snapping its neck. Without a second thought he grabbed his shotgun and took down the last two Varren. Vega had killed the last of the ones on him, and ran toward Valkyrie.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Wasn't paying attention," Valkyrie replied as Vega helped him to his feet. He gave a weak smile.

"You were worried about me."

"Yeah! You could have gotten killed!"

"I'm better than you give me credit for." Vega shook his head as they went deeper into the tunnels. He and Valkyrie found another pack of Varren, and Vega grabbed his shoulder.

"Together this time."

"Right." They charged in together. Valkyrie threw down a singularity, while Vega shot and killed the floating Varren. The biotic threw one of the Varren into the wall, while James kicked another to the ground. He shot the Varren and caught another, snapping his neck. Valkyrie stomped on one of the beast's tails, and shot it in the back of the head. He turned around throwing a warp field at another group. Vega rushed in, throwing a grenade into the pack. He grabbed Valkyrie, pulling them both to the ground. Valkyrie blushed a little at Vega's arm around his waist, and noticed one last Varren.

"Aw shit!" Valkyrie grabbed his shotgun, and rolled to a stand. He spun around, throwing a full-fledged biotic kick at the Varren. It landed across the tunnel as Vega stood up.

"Yeah! Nice one Lightning!"

"You too Thunder," he replied as Vega put his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder.

"We make a damn good team," Vega said.

"Thunder and Lightning. Aren't we cheesy?" Valkyrie put his hand on his hip looking away from Vega. He blushed a little, smiling to himself. It was becoming easier for him to be himself around James. He was less shy.

"Hey, if it works," Vega said with a shrug. His omni-tool started to flash. He pulled it up, and an angry Commander Morgan showed up on the screen.

"Where the hell are you two?" she barked.

"We're in the tunnels killing Varren. Lightning was bored," Vega replied.

"Did either of you think about the fact that those tunnels are under the colony and all the noise you boys are making might alarm some of the colonists? Did you think about the fact that you told no one where you were going? You two are idiots! Get back to base. Now!" Valkyrie laughed.

"Well... maybe this was a bad idea."

"But it was fun," Vega said. Valkyrie smiled.

"It was." They walked back to the entrance to the tunnels and got back to the base. Lee laughed as they came into the armory.

"What?"

"You have no idea what we all thought you two were doing," Lee said between giggles.

"No. We weren't-"

"Maybe we were. It's none of your business right?" Vega replied.

"Ooo. The grizzly bear has teeth. Well played." Lee got up, and started to leave.

"...how did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, and boys, you two have night watch!"

* * *

As the sun set Lee walked back to the barracks.

"Rise and shine boys," he said going toward Valkyrie and Vega. Both of them rolled out of their beds and got dressed wordlessly.

"Have fun..." Lee added as he collapsed into his bed. The two walked out to the edge of the colony and sat down next to a tree.

"Hey, Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"Eh, nothing. Sorry."

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on James!" Valkyrie said pushing Vega's shoulder.

"All right all right! Will you come with me for a walk and lunch tomorrow?" His jaw dropped.

"I... uh... you... Um."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Valkyrie smiled as they continued walking through the colony. He had a million questions running through his head.

_"What should I wear? Should I be worried about that? Would he care? Is he asking me out or is this just something he's doing for some other reason? Where will we go? Does he want to have sex with me? He's really hot..." _

As the sun rose, they went back to the barracks. Valkyrie went to his bed, but Vega started walking through the colony again. He ran into Cortez.

"Hey, you're up early," he said.

"Haven't gone to bed yet."

"Night shift?" Vega nodded.

"What's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do, Esteban."

"Esteban?"

"Yeah. Uh... I give nicknames to people."

"Right. So what's up?" Cortez asked.

"Well, you've seen me and Lightning around right?"

"Valkyrie? Yeah. I have. He really likes you."

"I know. But-"

"You're not gay."

"Yeah."

"You never know. I believe you don't fall in love with a man or a woman, but a person. Gender doesn't really matter." Vega nodded.

"Right. So I asked him out... kinda... but..."

"You don't know if it was a good idea. Try to get to know him. He likes you a lot already. Boyfriends are nice, but if you aren't attracted to him, it's not gonna work and you'll just break his heart," Cortez said.

"I am attracted to him. He's the only guy I've ever been attracted to."

"Oh? Well, then go for it. Just... I've heard he's kinda shy, so don't rush it. Like... I wouldn't suggest trying to kiss him or anything like that yet." Vega took in a deep breath.

"Okay. So... what should I do then?"

"Just talk to him... let him know you're attracted to him. It'll make him feel like he's on top of the world."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to go get some sleep. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. Don't break his heart. He's a sweet kid."

"I won't," Vega said as he left. He smiled. He'd finally admitted it. He's attracted to Logan Valkyrie.

* * *

A/N: ^^ Too much fun. I'm trying to bring Steve in a little more, so hopefully I can keep up that. XD I think I'm going to be updating this again soon... I have the next chapter half written in my head. I'll pen it tonight and post it tomorrow. :)


	4. Darkness and Light

A/N: I'm having a lot of fun with Logan. :) He's way more fun than Dante. For one thing, he's not coming off as a total manwhore like Dante tends to. I hope Logan Valkyrie is as loved by everyone reading as he is becoming by me. ^^ Anyway, I'm updating for Logan again, maybe this will cheer you up!

UPDATE: Thanks Logan, for pointing out my typos. :)

Darkness and Light

Valkyrie woke up and couldn't stop smiling. He rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Hey, kid, you haven't stopped smiling since you got up. What's up?" Lee asked.

"I think James asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He asked me to go with him for a walk and lunch. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I'm sure he's around... you're freaking out aren't you?"

"A little. What should I wear?" Lee laughed.

"Wear what you always wear. But you might shave."

"What? Why?" Valkyrie asked rushing to a mirror. He saw nothing wrong.

"Oh! You're doing it on purpose! I see. Never mind me then. You look fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I don't like facial hair. Therefore, I do not have it. But whatever that thing is, it works for you."

"Um... thanks?"

Simmons entered the room, seeing Valkyrie getting dressed.

"Hey! Have you seen James?" he asked Simmons.

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen driving Shadow and Jones crazy."

"Why?"

"Apparently he's cooking."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yep." He smiled as he fixed his hair.

"Hey, Logan, chill out. Don't overdo it. You and James fit, so just let it happen okay?" Lee said putting his hands on Valkyrie's shoulders.

"Right. Um. Thanks. You really think James and I fit?"

"I do. Now calm down, and go. Before Morgan finds something for you to do!" Valkyrie laughed and left the barracks. He found Vega waiting for him outside the base. James was holding a metal box, which Valkyrie assumed was full of food.

"Hey. You ready?" Valkyrie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Vega walked, Valkyrie following, toward the edge of the colony. As the got toward the outskirts, Vega stopped. He held his free hand out to Valkyrie.

"I... um..." Valkyrie took it, and walked beside Vega. He led them to a huge waterfall, and smiled nervously.

"Wow. How'd you find this?" Valkyrie asked looking around. They weren't far from the colony.

"Walking around with Lee and Shadow one morning and we found it. Thought you might like it..."

"I do! It... it reminds me of a place back home." Vega sat down and pulled out the food. Valkyrie smiled and sat down next to him.

"So why are you here? Like, why'd you enlist?"

"You first," Valkyrie replied nervously.

"Well, I guess I did it because my uncle served. It's not like I'm good at anything otherwise. Similar for you?"

"... not really. Well, I enlisted because my brother wanted to and couldn't."

"Why couldn't he?" Valkyrie took a deep breath.

"We're both biotics. He joined and during basic training, got injured in some kind of accident."

"I'm sorry," Vega replied.

"It's not your fault. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Wow. That's rough."

"Yeah." Valkyrie looked down.

"So... what did you want to do?"

"You'll laugh."

"I wouldn't ever laugh at you Logan," he said.

"Well... I wanted to be a model." Vega smiled.

"You have the body for it."

_"Did he just...? Is he flirting with me?" _Valkyrie brushed it off.

"Thanks. But, once I got out here... well... I love this. It feels like it's what I'm supposed to be doing."

"I'm glad you're here." Valkyrie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like you a lot," Vega replied.

"You... you do? Wait, am I still asleep? Please don't let me be still asleep..." James took his hand.

"You're not asleep."

"It's just... the last time I liked a straight guy, he broke my heart. I don't want to go through that again."

"You won't have to. Logan, I've never been attracted to a guy. But I'm attracted to you," he said. Valkyrie looked up.

"You're attracted... to me?" Vega nodded. Valkyrie smiled. He looked up at James.

"Yeah, I am." Valkyrie backed away.

"I don't know... I just... I don't..."

"Logan..."

"Valkryie! Vega!" Valkyrie looked toward the voice. It was Lee.

"We're over here!" He stood up and went toward Lee.

"...damn it." Lee came running.

"Get back and armored, now. We've got problems."

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Not sure. Morgan just ran in looking for all of us, told me to go find you two," Lee said. Vega ran over.

"What's up?"

"Something big. Just both of you get back and armored." Valkyrie nodded and the two ran back to the colony. Both of them pushed what had just happened away, and got into the mindset for battle. As they got back, both of them got into their armor.

"Logan..."

"Not now James. We'll talk about it later." Vega nodded and grabbed his shotgun. He tossed Valkyrie his, and they both rushed to find Morgan.

"Commander!"

"Where the hell... you know what, never mind. We've got a Batarian ship that is identified as pirates coming in. I need you both to keep cool heads and prepare for battle. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have everyone who can defend themselves armed."

"You think it's gonna be that bad?" Vega asked.

"I don't know. Just go out and find Cortez, and stay with him."

"Yes ma'am!" They left, the last bit of tension between them now gone. Cortez was waiting in full combat armor near the edge of the colony.

"Good. The ship landed over there just a few seconds ago." Three Batarians approached.

"Alliance. Stand down and you won't get hurt!" Morgan approached.

"We will not stand down. State why you are here."

"No." The Batarian raised his gun, but Valkyrie was quicker. He threw the three aliens back with a flick of his wrist. Vega grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the ground as the group behind started to shoot. Jones and Lewis joined the fray, a group of Batarians charging in.

"Stop!" Vega yelled. But it was too late, the two youngest soldiers charged in, the Batarians taking them out.

"No!" Morgan howled. Cortez grabbed her shoulder.

"It's too late for them. Stay down. Does anyone have grenades?"

"Yeah. Lightning?" Valkyrie grabbed a grenade, and threw it into the crowd.

"Everyone run!" The whole group escaped to the base, finding better cover. Valkyrie and Vega pushed a table over and ducked behind it as more Batarians came in.

"Ready Lightning?"

"Give 'em hell Thunder!" Valkyrie yelled. They both lept over it at the same time, Valkyrie throwing a singularity, while Vega pulled his assault rifle off his back and shot at the floating Batarians. Lee set a warp field within the singularity, tearing them apart. Another wave came in. Shadow tossed a portable defense turret, while everyone let their weapons cool. Vega was the first to start shooting again. He ducked out of cover and charged in. Valkyrie followed him out of cover, and grabbed one of the Batarians by his throat, tossing him to the floor. A group of Varren ran in. Vega threw down his overheating rifle and snapped one of the beast's necks. He caught another and threw it against the wall with a grunt. Valkyrie hit one of the Batarians with the butt of his shotgun and hit him with a full power biotic punch. As he went for James' rifle, a Batarian grabbed him, and put a gun to his head.

"Logan!" Everyone froze.

"No one moves or the boy dies."

"Please, don't... no..." Valkyrie looked directly at James.

"I don't think so," he said as he started to glow a faint blue. Valkyrie roared as he tore off the Batarian's arms and kicked another to the floor. His nose started to bleed as James caught him. Lee and Morgan rushed forward as Vega took Valkyrie away from the battle.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It happens." James wouldn't let him go.

"I can't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself. Come on, they need us." Valkyrie stood and grabbed his shotgun, going back into battle.

After what felt like only a few minutes, but was really a few hours, the Batarians had fled. Valkyrie fell to his knees on the floor, his armor covered in blood, some of it his own. But they'd done what few colonies had. They'd defended themselves against Batarian pirates.

Vega and Valkyrie went back to the armory. Both of them were silent. Finally, James spoke.

"Logan. Can we talk?"

"Yeah. We can. I... I'm sorry. I thought I was ready for this. But I don't know..." James took his hands.

"We don't have to move fast. I just... I know I have feelings for you, when that Batarian grabbed you, my heart broke. I didn't know what to do."

"I... Okay. You're right. I just... I'm not... Fuck."

"I think I know what you're saying. Logan, I care about you, and I don't want to hurt you, or see you get hurt. I am going to protect you," James said. Logan nodded.

"I've never had someone want to protect me."

"Well, you do now. Let's go clean up your face. You've got blood everywhere." Logan smiled as James took him toward the barracks. He was scared, but happy.

As they got into the bathroom, James cleaned the blood off Logan's nose and chin. He slid his hand into the smaller man's.

"Go get some rest. You look like hell."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean," James replied. Logan nodded, and left the bathroom, not sure what had just happened, but sure that it was a good thing.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it Logan! Cheer up! ^^ Now, I'm going to go finish cleaning up the house like I was supposed to do hours ago. :)


	5. Quiet

A/N: My life is pretty boring right now, and I was up from 2 am till 5 with Adam, and since he's now up to speed, he got me writing more. Since the insomnia is back, I got a lot done. :)

Quiet

Logan drifted off to sleep, his mind on James. He rolled onto his side as James came in. Lee walked in behind him.

"Looks like Valkyrie is asleep," Lee noted. James ran his hand through Logan's hair.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's... he's beautiful."

"Aww... that's so sweet. Now, I have to go to bed, my teeth hurt talking to you." James smiled and threw a blanket over Logan.

"Sleep well Lightning." James pulled off his shirt, and got into bed.

* * *

The sun hit Logan's face, causing him to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He was the last one to get up. His shoulders were sore, and he'd felt like he'd gotten hit by a bus. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. One of the showers was running.

"Lee?" Logan called. He assumed that's who was there, since he was the laziest. As he slid out of his pants, he saw James, naked. His eyes widened as he forced his gaze up.

"Morning Lightning!" He said cheerily.

"Uh... Morning?" James looked at him, then looked down.

"Oh!" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Thank you... I uh... not that I don't want to see... just... maybe not yet." James laughed.

"Fair enough. Meet me for breakfast in fifteen?" Logan smiled.

"Sure." James left the room, Logan getting a glimpse of his ass as he turned on the shower. His hair was a mess, and it took him a lot of effort to get the blood washed out of it. After a really long shower, he got dressed and walked toward the mess hall, where James was the only one in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

"Regrouping. Morgan called everyone in, but I talked them into letting you sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm taking care of you. You were a mess last night," James said as he slid his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan blushed a little.

"I'm fine."

"You could have died."

"We all could have died."

"Logan. You know what I mean." Logan nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry. Thank you, James. I just... I don't let people get close. And now I remember why. I suck being around people." James laughed and kissed Logan's forehead.

"You seem to do fine around me." Logan turned red.

"James..."

"Come on Lightning, I'm making bacon and eggs. Want some?" He asked.

"Sure." Logan sat down at the bar, watching James cook. He smiled.

"Hey, James... I'm..."

"Don't worry about it Lightning." Logan laughed.

"Thanks."

"How could I be mad at you anyway? When you're upset you look like a puppy that's been kicked," James said. He set a plate with eggs, bacon and toast in front of him.

"Thanks."

"So... Model huh?"

"Yeah. I thought you said you weren't going to laugh at me about it!"

"I'm not. There are lots of soldiers out there that are attractive."

"Have you met Lt. Shepard?" Logan asked.

"Nope. But I've seen him on the vids."

"He looks like a model doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does!" James replied. They laughed. Logan's eyes met James'. He smiled shyly, and looked down.

"Logan, you can look at me. I told you I like you. You don't have to be nervous or shy around me."

"It's hard not to be... you're so.. gorgeous." James laughed.

"I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah!" James smiled and hugged Logan.

"Valkyrie! Vega! Are you two in there?" Cortez called.

"Yep!" He came into the room.

"What's up Esteban?"

"Jill asked me to come check on you. How are you Logan?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Sore as hell, but I'm betting everyone is."

"Apparently you and James took out a whole squadron by yourselves. And you almost got killed."

"He tore the arms off a Batarian, and kicked one so hard his neck snapped. He gives himself no credit," James added. Cortez laughed.

"Nicely done." A tall man with dark hair and green eyes came in.

"There you are! Steve, you left without waking me," he said wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"I'm sorry dear. Well, let me introduce you. Robert, this is Corporal Logan Valkyrie and Corporal James Vega. Logan, James, this is my husband Robert." Logan smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you. Steve's talked about you a few times."

"He talks about you boys all the time. And Logan, you're just as cute as he's said you are." Logan blushed and looked back toward James.

"Robert! I told you he's shy!" Cortez laughed.

"So, what's going on out there?" James asked.

"Jill's freaking out, Dante's mocking her, and nothing is getting decided."

"What about Lewis and Jones?" Logan asked.

"The bodies have been collected. They're being shipped back home," Steve replied. Everyone was silent for a moment. James took Logan's hand.

"Hey, cheer up," James said pushing his chin up. Logan smiled weakly. He had a hard time being sad around James.

"Well, I'd better get to work, Robert, you too," Steve said.

"All right. Fine," he kissed Steve and left. Logan smiled as Steve followed. James sat down on a bench in the corner, he hadn't slept much. As his eyes closed, Logan walked toward him.

"James?"

"Sorry. I'm tired." Logan sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Did you not sleep?"

"Not enough."

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" James sighed. Then he had an idea.

"Only if you come with me." Logan jumped up, and backed away. James was confused at first, but then it hit him.

"Oh! I don't mean that... not yet. Just come lay down with me."

"I... I don't know." James nodded and started to leave. Logan took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand.

"Logan?"

"I want to come with you." James smiled as the two went back to the barracks. They laid together on the bed, Logan a little nervous. James slid his arms around Logan, who smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lee walked into the barracks, seeing James and Logan. He caught Simmons as he started to talk, covering his mouth.

"The boys are asleep. Leave them be, go make lunch."

"All right, all right. You know, I figured you'd be sleeping with one of them."

"I think 'sleeping together' is a far more literal translation that it would be with me. As you can clearly see, neither of them is naked," Lee noted. Simmons laughed.

"Fair enough. I'll go start lunch, see you in ten." Lee went to his bed, and started to dismantle his armor. Logan stirred, and looked to Lee. He jumped up, waking up James.

"Boys, it's just me." Logan blushed and sat down on James' bed again.

"Sorry. I... I'm not used to this," he said looking to James.

"Seriously, you two are so... high school. It's like me and Kaidan, and Kaidan is straight... well except when he's drunk, but that's a whole different story."

"Who's Kaidan?" James asked.

"The guy he loves."

"Logan..."

"Sorry!"

"Eh, I don't plan on sleeping with either of you so it doesn't really matter." Logan laughed and got up.

"Well, we probably should get to work."

"Simmons is making lunch. Let's do that first," Lee replied. Logan and James nodded and they all went to eat lunch. Morgan was sitting at the table with several datapads around her and her omni-tool open.

"Hello boys. Logan, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but otherwise I'm good."

"We were worried about you last night. James almost had to carry you out of there."

"... why specifically James?" Logan asked.

"Oh. So you don't know. Everyone knows about you two you know."

"What?" James laughed.

"Lightning is a little oblivious."

"I am not!" Logan objected. The room erupted in laughter. Logan tried to run away, but James caught him, embracing the smaller man.

"You're not getting away." Logan blushed.

"James..."

"Hey, there's no reason to hide."

"Boys, just keep it clean, all right?" Morgan asked.

"Wait, so you're not gonna yell at us about regs and all that?"

"No. You're both the same rank... and I didn't see it. So I don't have to report it, right?"

"Thanks Commander."

"Of course boys. I'm not a bitch who has no heart. Come eat lunch." They sat down together, James holding Logan's hand. Morgan smiled.

"All right... I'll let that one slide." Logan smiled and leaned against James' shoulder. Morgan had one more.

"And boys... you still have night shift."

"We know."

* * *

A/N: I'm going really, really slow. So not used to that. But I'm really enjoying it. :) I feel like a lot of nothing happened there... XD This is what happens when I write at two in the morning. But I did get to bring in Robert, and that is awesome. ^^ I'm three chapters ahead of this longhand, and have one that's a long way off from here. Hopefully I'll get to update a bunch this week... I really have no life. It's overrated anyway, isn't it?


	6. Wet

A/N: It seems like everyone in my life is having a rough week, one boy in particular is having a shittier week than others, but a close second is Adam who broke up with his boyfriend of two years. On the good side though, Rin is getting married! ^^ So thanks to Adam before all the mess, he made this chapter much more interesting and feels less static.

Wet

Logan sat down at the table with Lee. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, um, Dante... can we talk?" He set down his datapad down and looked to Logan.

"Sure, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's not even! I'm with James! I... You... never mind! That's not why I'm here. I... well I need advice. I haven't kissed James yet... and I... well I want to."

"You've kissed guys before right?"

"Well... yeah... but not like James. No one I've cared actually about," Logan replied. Lee nodded.

"Logan, just do it."

"But I-"

"Logan. He's never kissed a guy before. So just kiss him."

"Dante-"

"Look, I'm not having this conversation with you. You're gorgeous. He's gorgeous. Both of you are twenty-two. I'm twenty-eight. So can we stop this middle school crap?"

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous," Logan replied.

"It's fine. You're a kid. Just don't over think it okay?"

"Yeah. I just... well, I'm nervous."

"You've said that. But you'll be fine. You two care about each other. That's what matters. Now, I've done all the touchy-feely crap I can today."

"Hey... Dante... Thanks."

"No problem. Happy to help. James is a great guy. He'll get it." James came into the room and made a beeline for Logan. He sat down next to Logan and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"Hey."

"Hey, you wanna come for a walk? Maybe this time we won't get attacked by Batarians," James said. Logan smiled.

"All right. Now?"

"I was thinking tonight."

"Don't we have night patrols?" Logan asked.

"Shadow and I will cover you," Lee said.

"Really? Why?"

"We want to see you boys happy. Since Kaidan is never going to love me and Shadow doesn't have anyone, we can enjoy seeing you two together and happy," Lee explained.

"Thanks Dante. We owe you."

Logan laughed and looked to James.

"Well, we'd better get to work before Morgan kills us."

* * *

James waited by the tree outside the colony. He shifted from side to side. James Vega was never nervous, but with Logan, he became really nervous. Logan walked over, messing with his hair.

"Hey James," he said shyly. James smiled and took his hand.

"Hey Logan. You ready?"

"I am." They walked back through the forest, finding the waterfall they'd been at before. James sat down at the edge of the water.

"Logan?" He sat down next to James, leaning against him. James slid his arm around Logan's waist. They sky was clear, every star and several moons visible above them. Logan's shyness and nerves seemed to fade. James leaned in, their foreheads touching. Logan's eyes instinctively closed as James' lips met his. James' hand found its way to Logan's neck, deepening the kiss. After only seconds, they parted. Both of them smiled.

"You know... I've never kissed a guy before," James said. Logan laughed.

"And?"

"Can't say I didn't love it." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck, kissing him again. On a high from adrenaline, Logan got an idea.

"Hey James... can you swim?"

"Yeah... why?" Logan smirked as he pushed him into the water. James landed in the pool, his already tight shirt now wet, his muscles showing through the thin, drenched material.

"Hey!" Logan laughed as he pulled off his shirt.

"No way! You're not getting away from this one with dry clothes!" James grabbed Logan's waist pulling him into the water with him.

"James!" He laughed and kissed James' neck, "not fair."

"Why not? You pushed me in first."

"You're bigger than me."

"You pushed me in first!" Logan laughed.

"Fine!" He sat in the water giggling for a moment. The water was cold, and Logan started to shiver as the adrenaline wore off.

"Logan? Oh! You're gonna get sick." Logan laughed.

"I'm fine..." James helped him out of the water and wrapped his arm around Logan's small shoulders.

"Let's get you back to the barracks. Maybe into something dry."

"Why aren't you cold?" Logan asked.

"I am. You're just smaller than me." Logan, for the first time he could remember, wasn't upset about being called small.

They walked back to the colony, dripping wet. Lee laughed as he saw them approach.

"What did you two do?" Shadow joined the laughter.

"You're soaked!"

"Lightning pushed me into the water."

"...and he joined you. You're clothed, so you did it wrong."

"Dante!" James laughed.

"You're so uptight Lightning. No, Lee, we didn't have sex."

"I like you. You have backbone. Logan, you gotta work on that," Lee replied.

"You two go get dry, before you get sick," Shadow added. James wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders as they walked into the barracks. He pulled off his shirt as they got inside. Logan couldn't resist putting his hands on James' chest. He was slightly damp, but warm.

"Can you kiss me... one more time before we go to bed?" James smiled.

"You don't have to ask Logan." He blushed as James kissed him again.

"Get some rest all right Lightning?" Logan nodded as he slid out of his soaked pants. As he started to pull off his underwear, he became aware of James' eyes on him.

"Uh... James..."

"Would you prefer I didn't look Lightning?"

"Yeah. I would. Not like... I never want you to... just... not yet." James laughed.

"All right. I won't look." Logan quickly changed and got into his bed.

"Logan... you wanna sleep with me?" Logan smiled.

"I would." He got out of his bed, and laid next to James.

"Sleep well Lightning."

"You too Thunder."

* * *

Dante gently shook Logan, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey, Logan. Logan!" He rolled away from James, looking up at Dante.

"What's up?"

"Your sister wants to speak to you."

"Which sister?" Logan asked sleepily.

"You have more than one? You poor thing. I think she said her name was Stephani?" Logan laughed.

"She'd kill you for that. It's not Steph-ann-ee, it's Steph-ah-nee," Logan corrected as James got up.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, according to her, Steph-ann-ee sounds like a pigtailed schoolgirl, Steph-ah-nee is a rockstar," he replied as he started to get dressed.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three. Younger sister, older brother, older sister. Stephani, Jeremy, Megan."

"All right. Other than Steph-ah-nee any weird pronunciations?" James asked.

"Nope. So, Steph wants to talk to me?" Logan asked.

"Yep. You can talk to her on the monitor in the com base," Lee replied. Logan leaned down and kissed James.

"I'll be back." James smiled.

"See you at breakfast?"

"Of course." Logan pulled on his shirt as he hurried out the door. He went into the com base where Shadow was sitting with her feet up drinking coffee.

"My sister wanted to talk?"

"She's on the monitor over there," Shadow replied.

"Thanks." Logan went to the monitor, seeing his seventeen year old sister on the screen.

"Hi Logan! Is my badass big brother too busy to talk?" She asked. Logan smiled.

"Sorry. A lot's been going on. Batarians attacked, killed a couple packs of Varren, kissed a gorgeous guy..." Stephani's eyes got big.

"Okay, I know the first two things are important, but you kissed a guy? That's like so... un-Logan!"

"Yeah, he's strong. Sexy. I really like him."

"Aww! What's his name?"

"James Vega."

"That is sexy. So is he your boooooyfriend?" Stephani asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Can I meet him?"

"Hell no! I actually like this guy! I'm not letting you scare him away!" Logan replied

"Ass. But I see your point."

"So what's up there?"

"High school. Which sucks. But I do know a lot of guys who'd love to hear stories about my brother in the Alliance."

"I don't generally like younger guys. And I really like James. He calls me Lightning and I call him Thunder." Stephani laughed.

"You know something about thunder and lightning? Thunder comes-"

"Not again! And you're seventeen! You're not supposed to know shit like that!" Logan interrupted.

"And you didn't know that at seventeen Mr. Innocent? Come on Logan, I talk to Jeremy and Megan often."

"Fine... but I've already heard it. How is Jeremy?" Logan asked.

"Worried about you. We all want to know when you're coming home."

"I don't know Steph. I'm out here another four months..."

"We miss you."

"I miss you guys too," Stephani smiled.

"Make sure we talk more okay? I really need someone to talk about guys with. Megan's taste sucks and Jeremy doesn't want to hear it." Logan laughed.

"All right. I will. Talk to you soon Steph."

"Love you Logan."

"Love you too sis," he replied.

"Bye." Logan smiled as he went to find James. He was eating breakfast in the mess hall. Logan sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, how's your family?"

"Good. they miss me back home," Logan replied.

"You'll go home soon."

"I want to... but..." James wrapped his arms around Logan.

"But what?"

"I'll miss you." Logan replied. James smiled.

"We'll still see each other."

"Yeah. I guess we will. I don't want you to meet my family though... they're all crazy." James laughed.

"Everyone's family is crazy." Logan smiled, but he was wondering what would happen when he went home. He wanted to go back, but at the same time, he didn't want the time with James to end.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." James pulled him in, Logan unable to breath.

"Just relax. We're here now. We'll worry about the future later." Logan smiled.

"How do you know how to say all the right things?"

"It's a talent." James slid his arm around Logan's waist and kissed him. Logan's hands slid up under James' shirt, James mouth opened slightly, and he realized how aggressive Logan can be. His tongue danced with James', time seeming to slow around them. Neither of them noticed the crowd forming.

Lee walked into the room, and shook his head. He cleared his throat as Morgan followed. The two boys parted.

"Um... you didn't see that right commander?" Logan asked.

"Nope. But only by a little. Try harder will you?" Everyone laughed as Logan and James left the room.

* * *

A/N: almost 2000 words! That's impressive for me! Thanks to Logan who helped me figure out how to end this. :) Hope you liked it. Now I must start packing. Yayyy for packing... DX (That may be sarcasm...)


	7. Dreams

A/N: Lost this chapter once alread... DX Not good. Anyway, trying this again. Had an idea that is a slight turn from where I was going, but it was a good idea. :)

Dreams

_"James!" Logan held onto James as he dangled on a ledge._

_"Logan... let me go..." _

_"No! I'll never let go! James!" James slipped from his grasp, falling into the abyss..._

Logan woke with a gasp. James stirred beside him.

"You okay?" James asked gently grabbing his shoulder.

"Nightmares."

"The same one?" Logan sat up. James followed, pulling his lover against his chest.

"Yeah. Again. It's really... painful."

"Well, can't have my boyfriend unhappy." Logan looked at James. There was a faint blue light, allowing him to see James' eyes.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. You sleep in my bed... I kiss you every time I think no one is looking... I care about you...what should I call you?" James asked kissing Logan's neck at the end of each sentence.

"You always know exactly what to say," Logan said as he slid his arms around James's waist.

"Only with you." James kissed him and laid back down, pulling Logan with him.

"Get some sleep, Lightning."

* * *

"Intel finally got back on that thing we found. Turns out it's a device to collect data about colonies for Batarian slavers. Intel's always been a little late to the party," Shadow said as she sat down next to Dante for lunch, "where are the boys?"

"You mean James and Logan? No idea. I know Logan hasn't been sleeping well," Dante replied not looking up from his datapad.

"How could he not sleep well with James as a pillow?"

"Not a clue. I think he has nightmares."

"Aww. Poor thing."

"Poor thing? Look at what that boy has that he's not-"

"Don't say it! Don't make it not sweet, innocent and adorable."

"Fine. But he's not the one you should be pitying." Morgan came into the room and looked around.

"Where are the two lover-boys?"

"No idea ma'am," Dante replied.

"Wonderful. Those two are a better dissapearing act that Houdini," Morgan said as she left the room again.

"Seriously, where are those two?"

* * *

Steve walked out of the kitchen holding a pot of coffee.

"I'm glad you boys came over for breakfast. We never have company," he said pouring four cups of coffee. Robert took one, giving his husband a small smile.

"It's nice to get away from the base," Logan replied.

"Steve, sit down. They don't need you fussing over them. They're soldiers, not schoolboys," Robert said grabbing Steve's waist.

"Robert..."

"Shh. Sit." James and Logan smiled at each other.

"You two are really cute," Logan comment. Steve smiled as he sat down next to his husband. Robert kissed him.

_"I hope James and I are like that someday." _

"Anyway... so, how old are you two boys?" Robert asked.

"Twenty-two," James replied.

"Both of you?" Logan nodded. Robert looked to Steve.

"I was twenty-two when I met Steve," he said pulling his husband against him.

"When did you get married?"

"A year later. We fell in love pretty fast," Steve replied squeezing Robert's hand. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Robert yelled.

"Have you seen- hey! Boys! Good! We've got some reports from colonists, I want to get the team together to check it out," Morgan said.

"What kind of reports?" Logan asked as he stood.

"Shaking ground. Strange noises. I don't want to alarm anyone, but those are warning signs of a thresher maw. I really hope that's not what it is, but if it is, we'll need to get help and a Mako out here fast."

"Thresher maw? You mean, like the one that wiped out Shepard's whole squad on Akuze?" James asked.

"Why do you know that?"

"What? He's a damn hero."

"Yes. Like that. Now got get into your armor, and let's go."

"Thanks for inviting us over, maybe we can come back tomorrow and try again?" James said.

"Sure. Be careful," Steve replied as the two rushed out behind Morgan. As they got into the barracks everyone was getting into armor, even Shadow was pulling on heavy armor over her catsuit.

"Here," Dante tossed James a missle launcher.

"Holy shit!"

"If we've got a thresher maw, that's small arms."

"Have you fought one before?" Logan asked as he pulled on his boots.

"Fought? Hardly. Ran away from... sure."

"Well we'd all better hope this isn't a thresher maw. One N7 and five fairly capable soldiers isn't enough," Morgan said. They all got armed, and started to walk toward the spot where Morgan had reports on.

"Around here." James and Logan stood close together, Shadow and Dante nearby with open omni-tools. Simmons took a few steps forward as the ground began to shake.

"I think we've found the spot..." Before anyone else could joke, a thresher maw shot through the ground, knocking Simmons back.

"SHIT!" James grabbed Logan pulling him back from the ground that had broken open. The whole group moved out of the way quickly.

"Everyone okay?" Morgan asked. Simmons stood.

"Yeah, that's defiantely a thresher maw!" Dante and Shadow were tapping on their omni-tools programing defense turrets. Simmons felt the ground shaking under him.

"Everyone get back! We'll be okay, just keep distance and stay alert!" Dante yelled. He and Shadow threw out the turrets. James and Logan braced themselves as they watched the ground.

"She's coming around!" Simmons yelled. James and Logan ran, Simmons right behind them. The thresher maw broke through the earth, catching Simmons in her jaws.

"Tobi!" Morgan yelled. As the thresher maw dove back into the ground, Logan slid into the broken earth.

"Logan!" James caught his hand.

"Don't let go!"

"James! Hurry! She's going to come back!" Morgan yelled. Dante ran toward them, throwing a grenade at the thresher maw.

"Get him out of there!" James pulled Logan up, the thresher maw coming back for an attack. Logan got up, and fell against James.

"I can't walk! My ankle!" James picked him up without a second thought and ran behind Dante to join the rest of the team that was safely perched on the hillside. As they left the nest, the thresher maw calmed down. James set Logan down, holding his hand.

"Logan! Are you okay?" Morgan asked. Dante rushed to him.

"Yeah. Ankle hurts. But I'm alive." Dante knelt next to Logan.

"We safe here?"

"We're far enough from her nest. Yeah. We're fine." Dante looked over Logan's ankle and sighed.

"Nothing serious. It's just a sprain. Stay off it for a few days, and keep it iced if it starts swelling. You'll be okay Logan."

"Oh yes, I just have to not walk! That'll be easy enough!" James squeezed Logan's hand.

"You have a strong boyfriend. I'll take care of you."

"What would I do without you?"

"Limp," Dante offered. James and Logan ignored him.

"Well, let's head back."

"And get some tougher Alliance soldiers here. I also get to tell Simmon's family what happened... Until they come out to get rid of this, warn colonists away." JAmes helped Logan to his feet, all of his weight on James.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, relax. You got hurt. I'll help you." James helped Logan out of his armor. He laid down, James putting a bag of ice on his ankle.

"Thanks James." He sat down next to Logan, holding his hand.

"I'm happy to help. Just relax." Logan smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_James held onto Logan, hanging from the ledge. _

_"Don't let go!"_

_"Logan..."_

_"James, don't let go!" James slipped from his grasp, a thresher maw below. _

"No!" He woke covered in sweat. James took Logan in his arms.

"Logan, shh... I'm here. It's just a dream."

"James..."

"Shhh. I'm right here." Logan sat up, hugging him. James smiled.

"You must thing I'm really weak for freaking out over these nightmares." James laughed.

"Not at all. We're soldiers. We show no fear in the face of battle, but when we're alone, as long as you need, I'm here for you." Logan nodded.

Morgan came in. The two parted quickly.

"Don't sweat it boys. I'm only your CO for another week," she said.

"What?"

"We're getting replaced by a larger squad. I'm getting my own ship and the rest of you will be put on different missions or given time off." Logan's heart sank.

"Just wanted to tell you that boys. See you at dinner."

"Logan?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I can see it. Come on Logan."

"Let's just enjoy this week. We don't know where we'll end up..." Logan trailed off.

"All right. If that's what you wanna do, that's what we'll do."

"James..."

"I understand. It's not your feelings for me or mine for you, it's just... hard not knowing what will happen to each other."

"...thank you James." And if Logan hadn't been with James... he would have cried.

* * *

A/N: I was a little depressed writing this chapter. But on the plus side, no one came to me with anything horrible going on. So that's good. ^^ Anyway, I know what I'm doing. So don't worry about the end! :P


	8. Stupid and in Love

A/N: All right, I've been uber busy for the past two days, and managed to get this written over breakfast with my dad and sister yesterday. I'd had this planned a little differently, but it works better this way. :)

Stupid and in Love

Logan woke up in James' arms.

_"This will be the last time..." _He slid out of bed and ran his hands through his hair. James rolled over, gently touching his back.

"Logan..."

"James... I... I think after today we'll just be friends. It's easier that way." He didn't mean it.

"Ah... I... okay. If that's what you want, Logan. But can I do one thing?" James asked as he stood up. He took Logan's hands.

"Sure." James kissed him, gently sweetly.

"If this is what you want, then this is what we'll do." As James left, Logan looked at the ground.

"Why can't I tell him I love him?" Dante came in. He'd been listening by the bathroom door.

"You're an idiot. Breaking up with James? Come on!"

"And it's better for us to not see each other and have him unable to be with anyone else? Or worse, have me worrying that he's cheating on me all the time?" Dante put his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"Honey, if I'd had the option of marrying Kaidan when I'd known him as long as you two have known each other, I would have. Distance, worrying and all. Don't make a huge mistake."

"I'm not! We can be together on shore leave."

"Until he remembers he's straight, falls in love with a woman and marries her." Logan looked up.

"It won't happen... I just... I don't know."

"Where are you going?" Dante asked.

"Home. For now."

"And James?"

"Mars archives. A week's guard duty then he'll get some shore," Logan replied.

"All right. Well, it's your mistake to make. But in ten years when you're like me, just remember that you had a chance." Dante left the room.

Steve and Robert waited by Morgan's ship, the whole crew with their bags.

"Logan! Can I talk to you?" Steve asked. Logan nodded.

"Hey, I heard you and James broke up. I just want to tell you, it works. You can both be soldiers and be together."

"I can take care of myself."

"Logan..."

"Thank you for your concern. But I already have siblings who worry about me. Come see me next time you're in California?" Logan said. Steve smiled.

"Sure."

James got on the ship, giving a weak smile to Logan.

"Hey, we...we're gonna be okay right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. If you wanna get some drinks... I'd love to go out. Maybe we can go on a real date." Logan smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Logan came in the door, sighing as he sat down. His sister came in to see him.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hey Steph."

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Just... I miss James."

"Ah... that boy. What happened?"

"I broke up with him. It seemed like a good idea..." Stephani hit his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! You had a boy that you liked!"

"Steph! ...please... don't... I know what I did. It's not like I can change it now." She sighed.

"Can I set you up maybe?" Stephani offered.

"You can try."

"Ah Logan... you're such a moron!"

"I know..."

Stephani tried her best for several days to find a guy for Logan, but every guy she brough back wasn't as good as James.

She knocked on her brother's door. Logan was doing sit-ups on the floor. He stopped and sat up.

"Come in!"

"You busy?"

"Nope. Need something?" Logan asked as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No."

"Darling... can I please try to find you a guy? You'll be so much happier..."

"Steph..."

"Please? There's this really great guy-"

"I don't want some guy! I want James!" She stopped.

"Wait... It's not just... wow. You're in love!"

"Yes. I'm in love. I love James Vega. And I made a huge mistake."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't. He and I are just friends." Stephani hugged her brother.

"It'll be okay. You'll find a guy."

"I want him." Stephani sighed.

"Just get some rest, okay?" Logan nodded and Stephani left.

"I've got to do something!" She rushed to her terminal and thought about what to do.

"Aha!" She pulled open her omni-tool and hacked into her brother's. After a few minutes of tinkering she found James' extranet address.

James,

I know you have no idea who I am, but I'm Stephani Valkyrie, Logan's little sister. My brother is miserable without you. Please talk to him... or do something! I've never seen him like this before. He really cares about you and I want him to cheer up. I hope you can come see him soon. I'm forwarding you our address. Please... do this for my brother.

Stephani Valkyrie

"I hope that works."

* * *

James sat down at the terminal, deciding to check his messages before he left. He hoped for one from Logan, and found the one from Stephani. It was enough to make him decide his was taking his shore leave in California.

"I knew it." He walked to the shuttle bay, his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey! When's the next shuttle to Earth?"

"Five minutes! Why? Taking your shore?"

"Yep! I need to get to California. I have... someone I need to see."

"Special girl?"

"No. A guy." The pilot laughed.

"All right. Get on."

James arrived in California a few hours later. He found a rapid transit station and punched in Logan's address. He tried to collect his thoughts, not entirely sure what he was going to say.

As he got there, he found Logan's apartment, and knocked. Stephani answered.

"Hey, are you Stephani? Logan's sister?" James asked.

"Holy shit! You must be James! Damn! I've got be quieter..."

"So, Logan's here?"

"Yeah! He's in his bedroom. Last one down the hall. I'm going to get out of your way. If Logan asks, tell him I went to Dana's."

"All right. Hey, thanks."

"No problem. I want to see him." Stephani smiled and hurried out the door. James took a deep breath, and found Logan's bedroom. He knocked.

"Come in Sis!" James opened the door, seeing Logan on his bed, accidentally showing off his toned chest and abs. He sat up fast.

"Hey."

"...hi... James... Why are you here?"

"Your sister tracked me down. Said you weren't doing well."

"I guess I'm not." James sat down next to Logan on his bed. He gently took Logan's hand.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah. I did. I was a moron. James... I love you." James pulled Logan in and kissed him.

"I love you too Logan," he whispered against Logan's lips, "can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course... wait, where's my sister?"

"I think she said she was going to a friend's house." Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"Wanna go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to," James said. Logan smiled.

"I need to get cleaned up. You okay here for fifteen minutes?" James smiled.

"Sure. I'll wait here for you." Logan nodded.

_"Tonight is going to be good." _

* * *

Logan checked his hair in the mirror and took deep breath. He walked out of the bathroom. James was on his omni-tool with a furrowed brow.

"What's up?"

"Morgan is putting a crew together for a patrol ship out in the Traverse. We have to be in Vancouver at 0600."

"So we don't have time for dinner."

"Not so much. But hey, we'll get shore leave. And Morgan knows us," James replied.

"At least we'll be together."

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" Logan smiled.

"Let me call my sister. I wanna say goodbye." James nodded.

Half an hour later, Logan was packed and waiting for his sister. Stephani came into the room out of breath.

"Oh good! I didn't miss you!" Logan hugged her.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. You gonna be okay here alone?"

"Of course! I'm almost eighteen you know! And Megan checks on me while you're gone."

"All right. James, you ready?" James picked up his bag and Logan's.

"Yep."

"Take care of my brother, we need him!" Stephani said to James.

"I will."

"Sis, I can take care of myself! Now let's go James." Stephani caught James as he went to the door.

"Hey, keep him happy all right? He's had a rough few years. He deserves it." James smiled.

"Don't worry. I care about him. If I can make him happy, I will."

"Good. Bye Logan!"

"Bye Sis! Take care of yourself!"

The boys left, headed to Vancouver, and the best years of their lives.

* * *

A/N: I'd originally planned to keep James and Logan apart longer, but it felt wrong. So expect a lot of fighting and some stuff that feels Mass Effect 1-like. ^^ I'm hoping for less busy days so I can finish this before school starts.


	9. Delays are Good

A/N: This is the seventh version of this chapter... I had a hell of a time writing this. So I got two boys to help me out. One had some honest and beautiful words, and the other had a bit of swearing and a general 'just do it' attitude. I needed both to write this. :) Thank you both. I shall now point to the M rating. This chapter is why. Hope it's everything you wanted Logan. ^^

Delays are Good

Logan and James arrived in Vancouver at two in the morning. As they walked toward a common room, Dante found them.

"Hey! Glad I found you two. We've been delayed," he said.

"How long?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Ship's retrofits are taking longer than they'd thought."

"So what do we do?" James asked.

"Find something to do. I guess at two a.m that's hard. Well... hm... ah! You two can stay at my place. I've got a guest room that's clean, quiet and private. You can stay there for a while. I'm sure you two can find something to do..."

"Are you suggesting something there Dante?" Logan asked. Dante laughed.

"Perhaps. Just 'cause you two are together doesn't mean you can't have a little fun."

"We are together." Dante smiled.

"all the more reason! Here, I'm forwarding my address to James' omni-tool. You two go there and get some rest. Maybe do a few other things. Anyway, it'll recognize you when you come in. The VI is called Nadia. She'll help you if you need anything."

"Thanks Dante," Logan said. Dante grabbed James' shoulder as he walked away.

"Hey, I know this is uncomfortable, but listen to my advice. Go slow. It'll hurt less for him. And chances are, he knows more than you do. So listen to him."

"Thanks?"

"You'll be more sincere in that thanks later. Just go. Have fun!"

James and Logan left the Alliance base and went to Dante's apartment.

"Verifying identification... welcome James Vega and Logan Valkyrie."

"Which room is the guest room?"

"The open door is the guest room." Logan and James went into the open room. The door slid shut behind them.

"Hey, you sure you wanna do this Logan?" James asked. Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"I'm sure. I love you, and I know what I want. I want you." James slid his hands under Logan's shirt.

"You want me huh?" Logan kissed James.

"Yes. Sometimes I want you so bad it hurts." James pulled off Logan's shirt.

"I bet I want you more." Logan smiled.

"Not possible."

"We'll see." Logan pulled off James' shirt and kissed his neck.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your tattoos?" He asked as he traced the black marks on James' chest.

"I don't think you have. Maybe I'll get a new one next shore leave."

"Of what? Where?" James kissed along Logan's sharp jaw, stopping at his ear.

"Maybe a lightning bolt... wherever you want."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Logan smirked and unbuttoned James' pants. James kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants.

"Your turn Lightning." Logan slid out of his boots and pants, starting to feel his nerves kick in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. A little nervous," Logan said. James took his hands.

"I'm a little nervous too. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you James." He took a step back from James, and slid out of his underwear. His eyes slid shut.

"Logan?"

"I'm fine. Just... trying to collect my thoughts." He slowly opened his eyes to see James, naked. Both men stood looking over each other for a moment. Logan sat on the edge of the bed. James gently pushed him back, taking one of his hands. He kissed Logan. His free hand slid up James' back and to his neck as James kissed his jaw.

"James..." Logan whispered as he felt James' hardening length against his thigh. James lips trailed down to his neck, gently kissing, nipping and sucking on one spot. He kissed down Logan's chest, stopping at his nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, causing Logan to moan. Feeling confident, James kissed and sucked on his nipple.

"Mmm... James..." He smirked as he kissed down his abs, dipping his tongue into Logan's belly button. James lips slid down his hips, hovering inches from Logan's cock.

"You're not going to-" He was cut off by James lips meeting the head of his cock. He grabbed Logan's hips as his knees hit James's neck. A low hiss escaped his lips as James took more in his mouth. He fought his reflexes, slowly taking all of Logan down his throat. James slowly released Logan, a slightly salty taste in his mouth. Logan grabbed handfuls of bed sheets as James' lips slid down his cock again. His back arched. James pulled back, catching his breath. When his lips met Logan again, he bit his lip.

"James... stop... I'm going to..." James slowly sat up, and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan..." He pushed James to the bed lying on his stomach. Logan kissed James' firm ass, his tongue dancing across soft flesh.

"Logan... what are you... mmm..." James moaned concentrating on Logan's touch. He rolled over, grabbing Logan's shoulders.

"I want you now Logan." He didn't argue. He laid on his back, James on top of him. James positioned himself between Logan's spread legs, and slid his hand into Logan's. He slowly pushed into Logan's ass. Logan gasped, squeezing James' hand. It was painful, but it was a good pain. His eyes closed as he was stretched, James being as slow and gentle as he could. He finally stopped, and leaned close to Logan.

"Tell me when you're ready, beautiful." Logan nodded. He relaxed, the pain starting to subside. James was trying to stay calm, but feeling Logan warm and tight around him made it almost impossible. His heart raced. Logan's breathing slowed and his eyes opened.

"I'm ready James.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." James nodded and slowly slid out, and pushed back in. Logan squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine. Move faster." James didn't reply. He thrust in and out of Logan's tight ass. Logan couldn't breathe as he felt a wave of ecstasy wash over him. He tried to speak, but no words escaped his lips. James pulled him in, kissing him passionately.

"I love you Logan."

"James... I... I... I love you too..." he breathed. James could tell Logan wasn't going to last much longer. He sped up. Logan's breathing was getting shallower and shallower. He screamed James' name as he came. James followed seconds later, his orgasm lingering for several seconds. He concentrated on breathing for a moment, then collapsed next to Logan. Both of them were breathing heavily and smiling.

"Logan..."

"Shh. There aren't words for what that was," Logan said as he rolled to lay against James.

"I guess not." James pulled him in, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dante went into his apartment and checked his guest room.

"Boys?" They were both fast asleep. He smiled and went to his own room.

"Nadia, wake me up at 0800. Let the boys in the guest room sleep."

"As you wish Dante.

* * *

Logan woke with warm arms around him, a slight ache in his thighs, and a feeling that he really needed a shower. His eyes opened, and he smiled at the still slumbering James. He moved as lightly as he could, and kissed James. The reaction was delayed, but James kissed back, tightening his grip on his lover. Logan pulled away and James' eyes opened.

"Morning."

"Morning. You look... amazing," James said. Logan laughed.

"I really doubt that. But thank you James."

"You do. Your cheeks are red, your eyes all sleepy. Hair's messy." Logan smiled.

'You're fucking amazing James."

"Knew I would be," James said stretching and putting his hands behind his head. Logan hit him.

"That's not what I meant! ...but it is true." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Logan pulled the sheet over him as he sat up.

"Morning boys," Dante said as he came into the room.

"Hey."

"You two enjoy yourselves?" James and Logan exchanged a loving glance.

"I'll take that as a yes. Jill's latest is that we leave tomorrow at 0500. So rest today. We'll go check out the ship this evening," he added.

"All right. What can we do all day?" James asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be leaving that bed. But, you two can do whatever you want. There's lots to do in this place. And you can use the shower across the hall. I've got stuff to do, so I'll be back later." Dante left. James pulled Logan back against his chest. He kissed his lover's neck.

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly... I can't remember the last time I ate," Logan replied. James laughed.

"We can do that. Let's go take a shower, then we'll go out to lunch."

Logan and James got out of bed and went to the bathroom. James turned on the shower.

"You gonna join me?" James asked. Logan smiled and they both got into the shower. James wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders.

"You're rather clingy." James laughed

"I just feel close to you, that's all."

"I like it." James smiled as he washed away last night's mess from both of them, and kissed Logan.

"I love you," he whispered. Logan smiled.

"I love you too baby."

They got out of the shower, and James wrapped a towel around Logan's shoulders.

"Don't tell anyone I'm this soft. It'll ruin my reputation." Logan laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me." They got dressed and left the apartment, finding ways to kill time until they were called back to Alliance HQ.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is really good. Adam and I can't talk to each other without giggling for the moment. I finished this at three in the morning, and my MP3 player decided it was funny. It was playing 'Who Needs Sleep' by the Barenaked Ladies. XD


	10. SSV Berlin

A/N: Since Logan so kindly reminded me to update, I am hurrying to post this. :P And this is for you dear.

Writing late at night

Things sound better on caffeine

Someday I will sleep.

And I'm not doing anymore haikus today! DX Now, onto what I originally wrote.

SSV Berlin

Logan leaned against James. The waited at the spaceport for Jill and Dante to show up.

"Maybe we could find somewhere quiet..." Logan suggested.

"Come on Lightning... we're in uniform."

"That never stopped you before."

"I'm a little nervous." Logan kissed James' forehead.

"You'll be fine. Now can we-"

"Hi boys! Sorry we're late!" Jill said as she entered the room. Logan groaned. Dante and Shadow walked in behind her laughing.

"Hello Commander!"

"Please, call me Jill now. I'd like you to meet our pilot. Hey sis! Come out here!" A woman who looked very similar to Jill came out of the ship.

"Boys, this is my sister, Flight Lt. Alice Cross."

"Hello boys! Wow! The small one sure is cute!"

"The small one...? Who's the... Hey! I'm not that small!" Logan growled. James wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Relax Light. He's taken anyway!" Alice laughed as she walked toward them.

"I'm married. So what are your names?"

"The lady here is Anna... we just call her Shadow. This is Lt. Dante Lee, the bear is Corporal James Vega, and the smaller one is Corporal Logan Valkyrie. Or 'Thunder' and 'Lightning' as they tend to call themselves."

"Awww! How cute! Well, Jill, you wanna give them a tour of the ship?"

"Certainly. Come on boys." They followed her onto the ship, seeing a name in large black letters across the hull; **_SSV Berlin._ **

It wasn't a large ship, just big enough for patrols and housing a small team. There was a captain's cabin, which belonged to Jill, and an office she was giving to Dante as his room. Logan and James were stuck in the barracks.

"Hey, boys, if you can keep quiet, you can have my cabin," Dante said as they got off the ship.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. I'm a little jealous of what you have. And I want you two to be happy while you can be. Now, can you just accept it, so I can stop being this selfless nice guy?"

"Thank you Dante," Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go get some rest. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Logan and James hurried to get dressed.

"Damnit Dante! You let us over sleep!"

"I woke you up with ten minutes! You're men! Act like it!"

"He is not a morning person," James said to Logan.

"Apparently not." They laughed and grabbed their bags, running to the door. When they arrived at the spaceport, Jill waited with the rest of the crew.

"About time you three got here! Let's move!" Everyone got onto the ship, Alice taking her spot at the helm, Dante on the monitor next to hers. Shadow found a quiet spot near the engines. Jill stood in the cockpit while engineers took their seats. The rest of the crew went to the middle deck, taking up a spot in the mess hall or barracks to kill time until they were called. Logan and James quietly went into the room.

"Engines are hot. We're taking off!" Alice said. The ship flew off of Earth, starting for the mass relay on the edge of space. Logan looked out the window as they flew away from his home planet. James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Gonna miss it?"

"Yeah. At least I have you out here." James smiled.

"So what are we going to do kill the time?"

"Not sure." There was a knock on the door. James stepped back from Logan.

"Come in!" The door slid open, and Dante walked in.

"Hey. You boys wanna play cards in the mess hall? We're just killing time."

"Logan?" He shrugged.

"Why not."

They joined the crew, playing cards with a group of rookies and Dante. One of the younger girls looked at James and blushed.

"Hi... I'm Private Marie Snow."

"I'm James." Logan laughed as he shuffled the cards. He elbowed James in the ribs.

"She thinks you're hot," he whispered.

"Who doesn't?"

"You're so cocky. I love it."

"You boys gonna keep it up with the pillow talk or are we gonna play?" Dante asked. Logan laughed as he started to deal.

"I think that's not your business Dante," Logan replied.

"Probably not, but I do have to ask... does thunder come before or after lightning?" Logan rolled his eyes. By now the joke wasn't funny, it was just stupid. He ignored Dante, while the rest of the new guys were confused. James finally sighed.

"If you must know, lightning comes first." Dante laughed.

"Ahh. Didn't think you had it in you Logan." He blushed and glared.

"Are we gonna talk or are we gonna play?"

"All right. You're on Lightning!"

* * *

A few hours later, Dante was broke, and Logan was laughing.

"You're a little sneak you know that? How the hell are you so good at this?"

"That's my secret, Lee."

"Lee, Valkyrie, Vega, to the bridge now," Alice said over the intercom.

"On our way!" The boys all got up and joined the rest of them on the bridge. Shadow was at a monitor, scanning a planet.

"What's up?"

"Distress call. It's not on official Alliance channels, and it's not in any human language... it's coming back as... Turian?" She said.

"Turian?" Dante asked. He looked over the monitor.

"Play it," Jill said.

"_My name is Captain Karra Minoka. My ship has crashed and I need help. If you're getting this please help me. My crew is dying._"

"Alice, take her down. Boys, suit up and get to the shuttle."

The group hurried to the bottom of the ship, and James put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, we've got a minute."

"You think we have even that?"

"It'll take her a few minutes to get us to the planet," James said pulling Logan against his chest. Logan smiled.

"All right. Maybe we do." James grabbed the back of Logan's neck and kissed him. Logan melted against his lover, his eyes fluttering closed. Behind them they heard a throat clearing. Logan pulled away to see Jill laughing.

"What? We're not around any of the rest of the crew."

"Keep it professional boys..." She walked past them and started to pull on her armor. Both of them got into armor, and found shotguns.

"All right, who's piloting the shuttle?" Dante asked.

"You." Jill replied.

"Of course. Everyone pile in, I don't usually fly Kodiaks, but I think I can manage." James and Logan sat down on the back bench, both of them ready for battle. Jill and Shadow got in, and the door slid shut as Dante took the controls.

"Helmets guys. I'm getting a zero oxygen reading."

"Wonderful," Jill said as she pulled on her helmet. Shadow and the boys followed. The shuttle landed hard, and everyone stood. They had no idea what was out there.

* * *

A/N: This is short, but it would be way too long if I continued. So it is what it is. XD Now, I'm going back to playing Skyrim! ^^ I will write more tonight I'm sure.


	11. Distress

A/N: So, I was going to sleep last night, but it started raining, then came lots of thunder and lightning, so I had to get up and write. :) Logan and James kinda got away from me this chapter... it's like they both have minds of their own all of the sudden... XD

Distress

Dante pulled out his sniper rifle and scanned the horizon through the scope.

"Finding anything?"

"Not a damn thing. Have Alice drop the Mako. There's no way we can use the shuttle and searching on foot would be suicide."

"Alice, bring in the Mako!" Jill said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"The Mako. Should be fun," James said as he leaned against the shuttle next to Logan.

"When we get back, I think I'm going to break open your armor and throw you in bed."

"You throw me?"

"Biotics, my love."

"Ah, shit. Forgot about those."

"Boys... your radios are on..." Shadow noted. Logan blushed and started tapping at his omni-tool while James laughed.

"Mako incoming!" The Mako dropped down, and one of the younger pilots stepped out in armor.

"She's yours ma'am! I'll take the shuttle back in!"

James, Logan and Dante piled into the backseat, Logan mostly in James' lap, while Jill drove and Shadow took shotgun.

"This is... cozy..." James said.

"I'd like this better with a lot less armor," Logan replied.

"Hold on boys, it's gonna get rough!" She tore through the rocky and rough terrain, Shadow on her omni-tool scanning for the distress signal. After several minutes driving around, she picked it up.

"Jill! I've got it! It's a just few kilometers north!"]

"Nicely done. Got any reads?" She asked.

"Too much interference." Jill drove in, and could see a downed ship, turian make. They all got out of the Mako, guns drawn.

"Everyone open up your omni-tools and check all frequencies."

"This is Commander Jill Morgan of the SSV Berlin. I'm here with an Alliance team. We've received your distress beacon, are there any survivors in the area?" Silence.

"Repeat, this is Commander Morgan with the Alliance, are there any survivors in the area?" Still silence.

"Come on, let's head in. Be ready for anything." They went into the ship through a hull breach, looking for survivors. All they were finding was bodies.

"This looks rough," James said.

"You can say that again. How could anyone survive this?" Jill replied.

"Here. This should be the crew deck. Boys, can you get this door open?" Dante and James pulled the doors open, and they were greeted by several turians with raised weapons.

"I'm Commander Jill Morgan of the SSV Berlin. Everyone lower your weapons, that means my team too!" Everyone's gun lowered.

"You're Alliance."

"Yes. We heard your distress beacon."

"Right. I'm Lt. Neran Avarinus."

"Where's your commanding officer?" Neran sighed.

"I am the commanding officer. Captain Karra Minoka died two days ago. Higher than me mostly died during the crash. There's only about a dozen of us left."

"We'll get you back to turian space."

"Thank you."

"Alice, get ahold of the brass and bring the Berlin planetside for pick-up. We've got about a dozen turians joining us."

"On our way now ma'am."

The crew of the turian ship joined Jill's crew, finding refuge on the Berlin. Neran took off his helmet and set it on a table in the armory. Dante pulled off his and looked over him.

"You all right?" He asked. The turian nodded. Logan and James were removing their armor nearby.

"I'm Lt. Dante Lee. Call me Dante."

"Lt. Neran Avarnius. But you know that."

"So Neran then?"

"Yeah." He was cautious. Turians and humans weren't exactly known to get along, and Neran hadn't been around many humans.

"You sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm a little nervous around humans."

"No need. Turian, human, salarian, drell, asari. I don't care. We're all still just people," Dante said. Logan tossed his boots off nearby and handed his shotgun to Dante.

"Take care of this for me?"

"Sure. Have fun boys!" He laughed as the two hurried to the elevator, walking like two kids who'd been told not to run around the pool. Dante could almost hear the two of them in his head.

_"We're not running Dante!" _

"Anyway, no need for nerves. I'm actually rather attracted to turians."

"But... wait a moment... I'm a male... and I'm fairly certain you are too."

"Astute of you. I'm attracted to men of several species. Human, turian, drell, quarian, salarian." Dante laughed.

"That's... interesting."

"I was trying to make you less uncomfortable... I seem to have made you more... so I'm going to put my foot in my mouth and get to work."

* * *

Logan closed and locked the door. He smirked at James. His eyes had a faint blue glow in them.

"Logan, you're either terrifying, or really sexy right now. I can't decide which." Logan pulled off his shirt and kissed James.

"Mmm... yeah, definitely sexy." Logan slid his hands under James' shirt.

"We have a few hours before Jill bothers us again." James grabbed Logan's waist.

"Suggesting something there Light?"

"Maybe."

"How sound proof do you think these walls are?" James asked looking around.

"Not near enough. We'll be quiet... ish."

"You fill me with confidence."

"Enough joking... I want you now,"Logan growled.

"Aggressive... I like it." James pulled off his shirt and kissed Logan. He started to glow a faint blue, and pushed James to the bed with more force than he'd intended. James' back hit the wall as he crashed onto the bed. Logan rushed forward to apologize, but James caught him, and their eyes met. His eyes were filled with a perfect balance of love and lust, making Logan forget he nearly broke James' back. Their lips met, James' hands going to Logan's waist. He started to pull down his pants and underwear all at once.

"Rushing it now Thunder?"

"Thought you said you wanted me now?" Logan smirked and slid out of his pants and underwear. He went for James' next.

"Better?"

"Yep." James started to sit up, but Logan pushed him back.

"Light?"

"Just trust me all right?" Logan said. James nodded. He laid back, and Logan straddled his hips.

"What are you-"

"Trust me." James took Logan's hand. He smiled and slid back a little, feeling James' cock throbbing against his ass. Logan bit his lip and took a deep breath. James suddenly understood.

"Logan, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You're gonna hurt tomorrow."

"I'll live." Logan closed his eyes, and slid over James' cock.

"Oh... Logan..." James grabbed Logan's hip and gently squeezed his hand. Logan paused, getting used to James. It was a little easier than the first time. After a few seconds, he slowly rose, James hand still on his hip. Logan opened his eyes, having forgotten he'd closed them, and his gaze met James'. His eyes were soft, warm. Logan dropped down on his cock, watching James' eyes close as he moaned. He repeated it, James hold on him tighter. Logan kept up a rhythm and could feel James starting to loose it.

"Logan..." He moaned and bit his lip. Logan felt James let go, releasing his seed. Logan followed seconds later, and collapsed on James' chest, breathing heavy. He could already feel a slight pain in his thighs, but he didn't have the energy to care. As James caught his breath, his hand slid up Logan's back, and tangled in his hair.

"I feel so lazy."

"You are." James laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I told you James, you don't have to worry about me," Logan whispered as James held him.

"I can't stop worrying about you. I love you."

"And I love you James."

"Think we can get some sleep before Jill bothers us?"

"We can try."

* * *

Dante shook his head as he listened to the soldiers in the mess hall talking shit.

"Vega and Valkyrie sure are close."

"Yeah! It's like they're joined at the hip!"

_"Hip may not be exactly right..." _Dante thought as he tried not to laugh.

"Think they're friends or...?" Dante stopped that sentence with a glare.

"Is that your business, meat?"

"No sir!" One replied with fear in his eyes.

"Damn right. Quit gossiping. Those two have been through a lot. Logan Valkyrie has almost died on three separate occasions. He once tore off a Batarian's arms. Said Batarian had him and had a gun to his head. James Vega saved his life twice. He's a fucking tank that held wave after wave beside me, Jill, Logan and Shadow against Batarian slavers and survived a thresher maw attack. I suggest you all show them some fucking respect, you hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now the lot of you go do something useful." All the rookies scattered, and Neran looked to Dante.

"So are they...?"

"If they weren't... would I have made the speech about how fucking brave they are?"

"What about you? Don't you have someone like that?"

"A boyfriend? Not exactly. Been in love with a guy who'll never love me back for years. You?"

"No one."

"I see. I'd better go see Jill." Dante got up and went to the bridge, not knowing Neran's eyes were on him the whole time.

* * *

A/N: The boys I talk to are a bad influence on me... DX So yeah, that's my brain at 2:30 again... Not sure if the whole Dante and Neran thing will go anywhere... Logan and James are kinda attention whores. XD No offense of course. Don't want to steal their thunder... ha. Thunder. Puns. I'll stop now.


	12. Geth

A/N: I was up pretty late last night planning and figuring out where I'm going. :) So this will be twenty chapters long, and I'm time-skipping a little so I can get this done before school starts. Since I'm planning on getting a job I may not have as much time for writing... which will suck... DX Anyway, so there is the first time skip in this chapter, it's at the line break, and it's skipping to the start of Mass Effect 1.

Geth

The door slid open, and Logan dropped his bag in the doorway. His sister came running out of her room dressed in Alliance uniform. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Steph?"

"I... I know. I didn't know how to tell you... I joined the Alliance. I start basic today." Logan smiled and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you sis. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Logan. Is James with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. He can live here now. With you. I'm moved out. You need the privacy."

"You didn't have to-"

"You can't have your little sister around when you want to have a romantic evening with your boyfriend," Stephani interrupted.

"Thanks sis. Good luck." James walked in.

"Hey baby. You're moving in!"

"All right. You're... decisive." Logan laughed.

"I can be. You don't have to. But I'd like you here." James pulled Logan into his arms.

"I'd love to live with you. What about Stephani?" James asked.

"Moved out, joined the alliance. Treat my brother well!" She said as she hurried to the door.

"I will!"

"You'd better!" James laughed as the door slid shut.

"So, looks like we have the place to ourselves."

"Looks like it," Logan said wrapping his arms around James' neck.

"I love you Lightning." Logan laughed.

"I love you too Thunder."

* * *

Dante downed another glass.

"One more!"

"You drink too much," Neran said. Dante wrapped his arm around the turian's shoulders.

"I drink just enough! When are Thunder and Lightning getting here?" Shadow laughed as she took the drink the bartender was handing to Dante.

"No more for you. James and Logan will be here soon. You know they're never on time."

"Hey!" Shadow downed it, and set the glass on the counter. Dante leaned toward Neran.

"Buy me a drink honey?"

"I think you've had enough for tonight. Too much more and you're going to have a hell of a morning, and I'm going to have to deal with you." Shadow laughed as Jill joined them.

"How drunk is he?" She asked looking at Dante.

"Just drunk enough," Shadow said. She pulled Jill aside.

"He saw Kaidan."

"Ahhh. I see. Go badly?"

"Not if you watched it. But in Dante's head he still didn't tell Kaidan anything. So yeah, it went badly." Jill sighed and sat down.

"Where are our lover-boys?" she asked.

"Should be here any time now," Neran replied. Logan and James came into the bar sloppily dressed. They smiled as they sat down with the rest of the group.

"You boys look like you got dressed fast..." Dante noted.

"We fell asleep."

"Sure you did."

"Anyway, nice to see you boys. Ready to hunt down some Geth?" Jill asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Did everyone see the vids of Shepard?"

"Sure did," Logan replied.

"He looks pretty badass," Shadow added.

"Pretty fucking hot!" Dante yelled.

"Has he been drinking all day?" James asked.

"A little bit."

"Come on Dante, let's get you in bed..." Neran said helping Dante to his feet.

"Only if you come with me."

"Not tonight Dante..." Logan laughed as they left.

"Those two are such an odd couple."

"Indeed. We'll see you boys in the morning."

* * *

Everyone got on the ship, and Jill went to the bridge.

"All right, everyone on board?" She asked.

"Yep. Neran even got Dante on the ship. He's sleeping off a nasty hangover in the barracks." Jill laughed.

"All right. Take her into the air, and get us out to Eden Prime."

Logan and James sat in the mess hall sharing a peice of cheesecake.

"Where did you boys get that?" Shadow asked as she came in.

"You'd be amazed what they have in that interplanet cafe on the Citadel. We didn't ask what kind of milk this cream cheese came from though... or the eggs..." Logan replied. Shadow laughed as she found a bottle of water.

"Last good food you'll have for months huh?"

"Pretty much." James laughed as he picked up his fork and held it out to Logan.

"James... we're on the ship!"

"Doesn't make you not my boyfriend." Shadow sat down with her feet up on the table.

"I'm the only one here, and I think it's cute." Logan sighed.

"All right." James smiled as Logan took the bite from his fork.

"If you boys just take off your shirts, this is the kind of thing I'd have to pay for," Shadow said. James and Logan stopped and looked at her.

"Did I say that outloud? My apologies."

"Hey, James, you wanna take this into our room?" Logan asked.

"Please." Shadow left as the two took the cheesecake and left.

The door shut and James set the plate on the bed.

"James?"

"What?"

"Now you can do whatever you want." James laughed.

"All right!" As James started to pull off Logan's shirt, there was a knock.

"Come in!" Jill walked into their room, and handed Logan a datapad.

"Here. This is what we've got on the geth. Maybe you two can find a way to easily dispatch them?"

"We're on it Jill."

"Thanks boys." She left, and James sighed.

"So I suppose we'd better look over these," Logan said. James nodded and sat down.

"Work eh?" Logan sat in his lap, and grabbed the cheesecake.

"Here. We'll eat and work." James smiled and took the cheesecake from Logan.

"You work. I'll let you have some of this..."

"Some of it?"

"Maybe."

* * *

They arrived on a remote planet, finding a Geth outpost. Jill, Dante, Logan and James went planetside to wipe it off the map. Logan and James found some frag grenades and threw them toward the armature gaurding the entrance. The ground shook as the grenades expolded, leaving the armature in shambles. Jill and Dante were perched a few yards back with sniper rifles picking off shock troopers while Logan and James took down a prime. Dante tore apart an armature before it dropped in with his biotics, and fell to the ground.

"Dante!" He slowly stood.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jill joined them.

"Nicely done boys! Set the charges and let's get the hell out of here!" Jill said. Logan, James and Dante all set charges around the outpost. They all got back into the Mako, and drove away from it as it was grounded. Jill drove into the ship's shuttle bay and everyone got out.

"These are getting easier and easier!" James said as they all dismantled their armor.

"They are. The geth aren't so bad are they?" Logan replied as he tore off his chestplate. Neran came in, and caught Dante, who was stumbling around.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine... it's just... fuck..." His nose started to bleed. Neran stepped back.

"Dante..."

"It's fine. They're getting worse lately..." He said leaning his head back.

"Come on, let's get you to the medbay," Neran replied helping Dante to the elevator.

"I'm so glad your biotics don't do that."

"L3's are considerably safer, but far less powerful. I can't do the shit Dante does, but I also don't have permenant brain damage." James wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders and they went to the elevator. Jill followed.

"Well boys, I'd better get this relayed to brass... you're off for a few hours," she said as they got off.

"Thanks Jill!" The two hurried to the room, leaving Jill laughing.

"I just hope Shepard can take care of Saren before things get out of hand..."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do more with the geth, but I lost my train of thought. Decided to bring Dante back a little... drunk. XD Hopefully I'll update again soon... really need to get this done in the next two weeks... Wish me luck.


End file.
